Send Me A Song
by thesituation016
Summary: 'Music has charms to soothe the savage beast.' Remus/OC


Send Me A Song

Remus sat alone in the corner of the shrieking shack. His body was covered in gashes and bruises that you could barely see through the fur. The marauders had not been able to some that night because of the double detention they were forced into much against their better judgment. Looking through one of the unbreakable windows he could see the full moon and let out a tortured howl.

As he quieted down his ears perked up at the sound of a faint squeak followed by a scraping noise. He bared his teeth as he watched a square piece of the floor open up. A person climbed through the hole and let the trap door close again. There stood a young girl, Jasmyn. She hadn't noticed the wolf as she climbed out of the trap door until she turned around. She shook her head causing her orange braided pigtails to whip around as she dusted off her clothes. Her head rose up and her purple eyes widened in surprise. By now Remus was standing on the trap door.

Remus growled and remained on the door as he scratched his arm, his eyes never leaving Jasmyn's, who stood frozen as Remus started to approach her.

"H-Hello?" she whispered, not knowing what else to do, Remus whimpered, and slashed his claws at Jasmyn causing her to jump back, but not fast enough if the new cuts on her arm were anything to go by. She back away slowly not wanting to alarm it, but still couldn't find a way to get away. She hit the wall and slid down to a sitting position as her legs gave out beneath her. He growled as he came closer as she flinched when he snarled again and suddenly Jasmyn thought of a saying, _'Music has charms to soothe the savage beast.'_

_Take the wave now and know that you're free__  
__Turn your back the land, face the sea__  
__Face the wind now, so wild and so strong__  
__When you think of me, wave to me and send me song___

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore__  
__Don't forget what you're leaving me for__  
__Don't forget when you're missing me so__  
__Love must never hold, never hold tight, but let go___

_Oh, the nights will be long when I'm not in your arms__  
__But I'll be in this song that you sing to me__  
__Across the sea, somehow, someday__  
__You will be far away, so far from me__  
__And maybe someday I will follow you in all you do__  
__'Til then, send me a song__  
_

Jasmyn was surprised that as she sang he stopped growling and moved closer to her. He seemed to become calm as she continued, but he blocked her path so she had no way of escaping. She had to keep singing.

___When the sun sets the water on fire__  
__When the wind swells the sails of your hire__  
__Let the call of the bird on the wind__  
__Calm your sadness and loneliness__  
__And then start to sing to me__  
__I will sing to you__  
__If you promise to send me a song_

Jasmyn flinched as he settled his head onto her lap and lay down next to her. Feeling brave she gently began to stroke his head. His breathing evened and soon he was asleep.

___I walk by the shore and I hear__  
__Hear your song come so faint and so clear__  
__And I catch it, a breath on the wind__  
__And I smile and I sing you a song__  
__I will send you a song__  
__I will sing you a song__  
__I will sing to you__  
__If you promise to send me a song_

Jasmyn finished the song and stared down at the wolf. She marveled that he had not torn her limb from limb, but the fact remained that she was still stuck here.

_'Lucky, lucky me.' _She thought sarcastically. She beat herself up thinking about how stupid she was for having followed the footsteps through the tunnel to the shrieking shack. She had been curious as to why the whomping willow was still and now here she was with a ware wolf in her lap. Seeing no other alternative she allowed her exhaustion to take over and she fell asleep.

-0-

It was the early morning sun light streaming through the boarded up window that woke Jasmyn up. Looking down she found that the ware wolf had been replaced by her crush Remus Lupin, a very naked Remus Lupin. She quickly averted her eyes and unclasped her cloak. She draped it over him. Once he was decent she got a good look at him.

So many things made sense now. The scars, his nick name, and the way he was always tired around this time of month. She remembered seeing is patched up clothing, missing buttons, and would think to herself how sad it was that he had no one to fix his clothes for him. Her friends had often teased her about this making them laugh.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as Remus shifted slightly and started to wake up. She heard him gasp and shot up causing her to quickly avert her eyes.

"Oh no, Jasmyn." He said in a strangled voice.

"I'm okay Remus, but could you cover up maybe." She said still not looking at him. She heard him scramble and the sound of her cloak rustling. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Remus asked as Jasmyn stood up and turned to face him. She told him what led her to be there and what had happened.

"And you say I didn't hurt you?" He asked looking guilty as he kept running his hand through his hair.

"Just a scratch on my arm, but other than that I'm fine." She said with a smile as she hid her arm behind her back, but he saw her movement and snatched her arm looking at the deep gash that she had wrapped in her scarf last night.

"This is not just a scratch." He snapped and started to run his hand through his hair more vigorously as he began to pace.

"Remus I'm fine calm down. You'll give yourself a bold spot if you keep that up." She said as she laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her with an extremely saddened look. He had had a crush on her for a while now, but what chance did he have with her now that she knew about his problem.

"I could have killed you." He whispered.

"But you didn't." She said as she pulled him into a hug. He relaxed into her embrace and buried his head into her hair inhaling deeply. She smelled like flowers.

"Remus, you dog." The voice of Sirius broke the moment and they both guiltily sprung apart. James, Sirius, and Peter stared at the two of them.

"Jasmyn, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Umm…heh…it's actually a really funny story." Jasmyn said with a nervous laugh as Remus blushed while pulling the cloak tighter to himself.

-0-

Jasmyn sat in the bed next to Remus in the hospital wing. They were talking idly about random subjects when Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Remus, Jasmyn feeling better I hope." He said with a smile.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Miss Jasmyn I hope we can trust you to keep this matter secret." Albus said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Of course, I would never to anything to hurt Remus, I mean… I …" Jasmyn blushed as Albus smiled at her.

"Good. I will leave you to recover then." He said and smiled as he left.

"Thank you." Remus said as he looked over at Jasmyn making her blush again.

"No problem." She said as she stared down at the blankets that she was currently twisting in her hands.

She heard Remus's bed squeak and assumed her had lain back down. She was startled when she felt her bed dip and looked up to see him sitting. She quickly ducked her head again only to have a slightly scarred hand slip under her chin lifting her head until she was looking into a pair of brilliant hazel eyes.

"You always do that when I'm around, blush, I mean, why?" He asked. Jasmyn panicked then finally answered.

"Because I like you a lot." Jasmyn said then leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, but before she could lean back Remus slipped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

A harsh cough broke them apart. They smiled guilty as Remus retreated under Madame Pomfrey's gaze back to his bed. She gave a sharp nod and turned back to take care of some viles. For the rest of their time they spent there they shared embarrassed, but happy glances.


End file.
